


Give me love Give me love (Give me more Give me more)

by orphan_account



Series: Snake and the Spider [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: (sorry for the constant tag changes btw), Avenger Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Smut, I'll try not to give away too many spoilers in this fic, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki tries to be good, M/M, Peter's 19 in this, Post Avengers Infinity War, Praise Kink, Precious Peter Parker, also, but the rest in the series might contain some spoilers, kind of, magic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loki decides to give his brother Thor another chance into being the brother he never was when they were kids as well as help out with the Avengers. Currently Loki is staying in the compound with the rest of the Avengers and Peter finds out that he has a really bad crush on Loki the more the two grow closer.orWhat happens when you leave a snake and a spider alone for a few days?(Edit: Read first chapter's end notes)





	1. Body

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! Yay! If you find any mistakes, let me know and I'll try to fix them! Also, try to guess the song/lyrics of each chapter. Some you guys probably won't know so I'll just put it in the end notes anyways. But if you were wondering, this fics title is from the song "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance, I might leave a reference to the song in the next chapter. But as your reading, try to guess which song/lyric each chapter of this fic is and wait till the end notes to find out!

-Body-

 

Peter was your average teen.

 

Sure, some of his closest friends and families have some sort of human enhancement and god like powers, but he was average nonetheless. He went to school, had a few crushes on some guys and girls, his most recent one being a new kid who he's positive is as straight as Clint’s arrows, but still had a small crush on him.

 

Peter was Bi for as long as he can remember, even as a kid he had an ongoing crush between Leia and Luke. When he came out to his friend and family, he was relieved when they were all pretty calm about it, even Tony Stark who said, and I quote “Everyone's a little Bi” before giving Peter a knowing wink, He’s glad that he has such a loving and caring family.

 

A family who supports him no matter what…

 

But of course not all families are like that, Loki wasn’t greeted the same welcomed arms as Peter. He always lived in his brother’s shadow, always invisible. The only person that truly cared for him was his mother. His father and brother cared less about him each day, as centuries past, Loki had grown to hate both his father and brother, his rage grew more and more by the second.

 

The day he found out about his true family

 

Was just the icing on the cake…

 

He was overcome with hate, rage, confusion, and hurt.all in one swift moment. All of this information caused him to almost kill his brother, to fake his death, to lead the attack on New York. He was blind with rage and revenge, until him and his brother got to finally talk to one another. Thor admitting what him and his father did in the past was unforgivable

 

Admitting he was wrong to discard him, he was arrogant and thick-headed back then, and he might still be. (Which earned him a scoff and an eye roll from Loki) he wanted to start over, be the brother that he never was when they grew up. Loki pondered before giving Thor a chance and decided to move in with the avengers with him

 

That’s when he met Peter

 

Peter at the time was just starting his internship with Tony after the billionaire saw a video of him preventing a 300 lbs car from almost hitting a passing bus filled with civilians while trying to catch a running bank robber. Tony had introduced him to most of the avengers that lived on the compound,the rest he met when they stopped by to see how things were going. He met Loki on day when Tony was showing him around the compound, he got to see the other Avengers rooms, and plenty of secret hideouts that were around the compound in case of another alien invasion. He found Loki while he was unpacking his Asgardian belongings in his room when Tony went for a quick bathroom break

 

At first Peter was surprised, and confused at the same time

 

“L-Loki?!” Peter almost shouted, he almost had a freak out until Tony showed up “Whoa, easy kid! He’s with us” Peter was even more confused “W-What? B-But he’s...Well he’s Loki!” Tony sighed as he continued to calm the teen down “He’s on our side, alright? At least I think he is...Him and Thor are working some family stuff out…” Peter nodded trying to understand while still looking at the Asgardian who was still sorting through his things as if they weren’t having a conversation about him

 

“okay  but...Loki?...Really? I mean, how do we know we can trust him?” Peter asked, seeming to calm down, Tony shrugged “I don’t know but...I’m putting my trust to Thor, I’m sure they’ll work things out eventually…”

 

“If he doesn’t screw up this time…” Loki scoffed, closing a book he was inspecting loudly, making Peter jump a little “You’ll get use to him, trust me, the rest are still a bit uneasy about the situation. I'm still trying to make sense of it…” Peter nodded and the two continued their tour around the mansion like compound…

  
  


A couple of months go by and Peter started to get to know Loki a bit more, he showed Loki some earthly things that he may not have known or seen, he showed Loki pictures of the town square as well as some other tourist attractions, he told him about snow, and different holidays people on earth have, Loki was able to find some similarities with the earthly holidays and the Asgardian holidays, turns out Asgardians and humans have some things in common.

 

“So wait, other humans have made up gods of their own?” The young teen nodded as he was eating his ice cream sandwich, the compound was empty, being that the rest of the Avengers had to go on a mission, and since the others didn’t completely trust Loki, and Peter was too young and still needed training

 

they had the compound all to themselves

 

“Yeah. Of course there are different gods, like Greek, Latin, Chinese, Japanese, Roman. Basically almost every country have their own mythological gods.” Loki hummed in fascination “Do you- what was it, Americans? - Have gods of your own?”

 

Peter shook his head “Well, not all of us do. In America you can believe in whatever god you want to believe in. Here you can practise any religion, as long as it doesn’t involve killing people. But most Americans don’t really believe in that stuff though…” Loki nodded “Do you believe in a god?” Peter shrugged

 

“I don’t know, I guess I kind of do? I mean, you and Thor are gods. And, we had to have come from somewhere, right? I mean even you and your-” Peter made gestures with his hands trying to explain “-galactic alien creatures had to have had some sort of origin. I mean Asgard didn’t just come out of know where, did it?”

 

“I don’t think so…”

 

“See? It probably came from the big bang but, I don’t know. Too much space stuff can get confusing and I get headaches when I try to make sense of all those kind of things” Loki snorted “I don’t want to be rude or anything, but how old are you?” Loki raised an eyebrow

 

“How is it rude to ask someone's age?” Peter shrugged “I don’t know, it just is for us humans? I guess a lot of our elderly don’t like to be reminded how close they are to death or something…” Loki scoffed That’s absurd” Peter smiled “Well you can’t really blame us, I mean not everyone is going to look like you when they’re a hundred years old” Peter said, taking in the god’s young looks and noticed just how stunningly hot he was…

 

Loki smiled (God his smile was so amazing when it was genuine) “Is that a complement?” Loki asked, a glimpse of mischief in his eyes making Peter chuckle “Maybe? I mean, if you weren’t a bad guy you’d have girls at their knees, maybe have fangirls as big as The Beatles”

 

“The what?”

 

“Nothing” Peter said shaking his head “But really, how old are you?” Loki hummed “Try and guess…” Peter tapped his chin in thought as he looked at Loki up and down

 

“5?” Peter asked jokingly, Loki scoffed “Nice try, but no” Peter grinned

 

“Okay, are you older than Steve?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Younger than Thor?”

 

“Obviously…”

 

“A thousand?”

 

“No”

 

“Two thousand”

 

“No”

 

“Three thousand”

 

“No”

 

“Four thousand?”

 

“I’m not a thousand years old”

 

“okay uh, a hundred thousand?”

 

“I’m nowhere near the hundred thousands either”

 

“A million?”

 

“No”

 

“A billion?”

 

“Close, but no”

 

“Alright I give in, how old are you?”

 

“Lets just say...Centuries old”

 

Peter shook his head “You’re not going to tell me are you?”

 

“Nope”

 

“Thought so...”

  


After a few weeks of being by themselves, Loki and Peter grew closer. One night, Peter came back to the compound with a busted lip and some wounds. Peter was in the middle of patching himself up when Loki stopped by his room

 

“So, Who was the lucky criminal?” Loki asked as he leaned against Peter’s door frame, smirking as he saw Peter struggling with the gauze. Peter sighed and gave up “More like criminals, I had to stop a mugger, two thugs, and had to help an old woman cross the street for what seems like the fifth time this week” Loki chuckled “My, my. It seems to me the mighty spider-man has had a though night” Peter scoffed

 

“yeah, I’ll say...I’m use to it though. I’m sure if I was out on missions with the rest I’d have much major wounds than these old scratches…” Peter said as he examined his think knife wounds Loki walked over to the teen and kneeled in front of him, making Peter tense and blush “Relax, I’m not going to hurt you, I’m merely looking them over…” The trickster said, Peter calmed and let Loki’s emerald eyes look over his pale skin

 

Being under Loki’s intense and focused stare almost felt overwhelming, he shifted on his bed earning a scolding from Loki “Stay still…” Peter did as the god said

 

“Good boy…” The trickster said with a smirk before continuing to focus on the teens wounds.

 

Peter blushed at the praise, he always had a sort of praise kink whenever fantasizing about his crushes …

 

But this was Loki, he wasn’t into Loki

 

Totally not!

 

It’s not like he's fascinated by how smooth his skin is, or how silky his raven black hair looks. Or how his green eyes always lures him in like a snake luring in a mice.  
  
Or how his voice could send trills of lu-

 

Oh god…

 

He’s into Loki…

 

Peter gulped audible, making Loki look up “What…?” The trickster asked in genuine curiosity “N-Nothing…” Peter said looking away from the god. Loki seemed brushed it off because he began to talk again “Alright then, I’ll heal your wounds” Peter interjected before Loki did anything “Y-You don’t have to, I can regenerate a lot quicker than others...” Loki scoffed “I can tell” he said sarcastically “Just let me heal you, it’s not like I’ll bite you or anything. Besides, I’m bored, and there isn’t anything interesting to do”

 

Peter raised an eyebrow “Healing me is interesting?” Loki sighed as he stood up “At the moment, yes. Just lay down on your back, you don’t have any wounds on your back, do you?” Peter shook his head Peter laid flat on his bed and blushed as Loki started to crawl on to the bed

 

Oh god his mind was going into strange territories…

 

Peter flinched slightly as Loki started to heal a small knife wound to his abdomen “Do try not to move, it won’t heal properly otherwise” Peter nodded “O-Okay, I’ll try…” Loki’s healing magic felt weird, it felt warm, but icy at the same time, the feeling brought shivers down Peter’s spine. Once Loki healed his abdomen wound, he continued on to the next. The two were in a comfortable silence, with just small sounds of rustles as Loki moved on to the next wound.

 

Loki then started to heal a scratch near Peter’s collar bone, Loki’s hair tickling his chest a bit as the god leaned down to get a better look at his wound as he healed it. Peter’s eyes trailed from Loki’s emerald eyes, to his jet black hair, and then

 

His lips…

 

They looked so soft, so tempting to touch

 

To kiss…

 

“Enjoying the view?”

 

Peter’s eyes darted back to Loki, who was smirking down at him. Peter grew red “O-Oh uh…” Peter stuttered as he trailed off, Loki chuckled before moving away after he healed the wound. “That’s all of them right? I’m sure by tomorrow your bruises will be gone…” Peter nodded as he sat up “Y-Yeah...Th-Thanks by the way. I don’t really think it was necessary-”

 

“Please, it’s nothing. You don’t owe me anything. Think of it as a kind gesture for not being as annoying as rest of the Avengers” Loki said as he winked at the teen before leaving is room

 

What the fuck is Peter doing...


	2. You drive me Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and your lovely comments!!! Feel free to talk to me on Discord! My user is Devilus#5645 so feel free to come and talk! If I made any mistakes, let me know and I'll try to fix them!!

-You drive me Wild-  
  
It’s been a couple of days since the god had healed him, Peter had felt different since. After the weird situation he was in with the trickster, he started to take note to his attraction to him and found out only then did he have a crush on the god of mischief.  
  
Before he would stare at him for too long without knowing, and then he would start to imagine kissing Loki’s lips. His imagination grew bolder, and he then started to have wet dreams that always involved him and Loki, most being him at the gods knees, and the god praising him for everything he did.  
  
It has gotten so bad, he started to avoid Loki in fear of doing something he might regret, until today of course…  
  
Steve decided to host a team meeting in the lounge, Peter and Loki sat across each other, Loki was paying attention as well as the rest, whereas Peter was too busy trying to resist the urge to stare at the trickster, as well as trying not to put his head in the gutter with the memories of his recent wet dream  
  
A dream where he was pinned on his bed by Loki, whose hands were on him, mapping out Peter's skin with his hands, unlike his other dreams, Loki was using his magic in this one, it felt the same as the time he healed him, warm, but cold at the same time. Shivers of pleasure running down his spine, his senses making the feeling more intense.  
  
Their lips were connected, their tongues dancing, it was like fireworks…  
  
“Peter…?”  
  
Shit  
  
He was thinking about it again  
  
“Yeah?” Peter asked, turning his attention back towards the war hero “Are you still with us?” Steve asked, the rest of the team looking at him and some trying to hide their laughs “Y-Yeah yeah, sorry um, I was just thinking about a test…” Peter lied, Steve just nodded and continued their meeting  
  
After the meeting, Peter was the first to leave. Wanting to go back to hiding away from Loki as quick as possible. But before he did, the very person he was trying to avoid, stopped him “Peter”  
  
Shiiittt  
Peter turned around and smiled nervously at the trickster “Yeah?” The trickster smiled back (god his smile) “I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?” Peter nodded “Oh, Sure, of course...” Loki led Peter away from the team before stopping in the halls and turning towards the young adult.  
  
“Alright spill it, why are you avoiding me?”  
  
Peter froze  
  
“W-What?”  
  
Loki rolled his eyes “Oh, come on, don't be coy. I know you've been avoiding me every turn, I always see you running off whenever I enter the room, or making up excuses just so you won't have to be around me” Peter gulped, his heart was racing, he didn't know what to do  
  
“I-I'm not- I mean, I wasn't trying to I just-” Loki scoffed, ignoring Peter's excuses “I mean, I thought we were friends, you know? It seemed to me we were friends” Peter chewed on his lip “We-we are!” he objected Loki huffed “Then why do you keep running away from me? And do not lie, I know when someone is lying” the god spoke pointedly  
  
Peter didn't speak, instead he averted his eyes from the trickster “Was this about the time I healed you? What, did you not like it?” he asked “No! No, that's not it! Its-”  
  
“Then what is it!”  
  
“I like you... okay?”  
  
Peter said, barely above a whisper, Loki froze, seeming to have heard him. Peter panicked at his reaction “I-I had this weird crush on you, and-and it just happened! I-I mean I don't even know if I like you, like you, I mean, you are attractive don't get me wrong!-”  
  
“Peter…”  
  
“-I just, I mean I think I've had a crush on you for a while but didn't realize it ‘till just now, but I know you won't have the same feelings because, I mean, I'm a 19-year-old! And you're, you're a god! I mean, its crazy right? I have this stupid crush on a god!-”  
  
“Peter”  
  
“-And-and you don't have to like me back because you feel bad or anything! I totally get it! I mean it'll hurt, but I'll get it! I mean, it would never happen right? Because you're a god, and I'm a human and-”  
  
Loki crushed their lips together, and Peter froze  
  
Holy shit…  
  
His lips were even softer than he thought!  
  
Peter closed his eyes as he took in every second of this blissful moment. What felt like years later, Loki pulled away and Peter opened his eyes, still shocked as to what just happened. “Will you let me speak now…?” Loki asked with his godly dangerous smirk, it took some time for Peter to process what had happened and what he said before nodding.  
  
“If you had told me sooner I would have said yes either way, I always knew you had some sort of thing for me from the day we met” Peter's eyes widen “Y-You did?” Loki chuckled “As I recall, you are not one to be subtle” Peter blushed “But, do you feel the same way?” Loki chuckled “I thought the kiss would answer that” he said smirking  
  
“O-oh…”  
  
The two stared at each other in silence before Loki moved in and kissed Peter again, this time asking for entrance. Peter obliged by opening his mouth, moaning when Loki started to explore his mouth, it took Peter a while to build up the courage to kiss Loki back, but when he did, the two were moaning in each others mouths.  
  
Their tongues tangled together, almost into a knot, and Peter could feel his pants getting tighter by the second. He pulled away, both of them panting from their kiss. Peter smiled “Room?” Loki smirked, nodding to Peter's suggestion “Definitely...”  
  
Loki pinned Peter against the door, capturing his lips like he did in the hallway. Their lips only parted to take off their shirt, and to catch their breaths before kissing again in a matter of seconds. Their hands were on each other the moment their skin was revealed, Loki’s hands mapping the younger man's skin just like he did in Peter's dreams, while Peter's hands were on the god's back, pulling him in impossibly closer into himself, as if to fuse them together.  
  
The mischievous god chuckled, at the feeling of the younger man's erection against his thigh “Someone's excited” Loki said after pulling away from their kiss, Peter whined at the separation before responding “It’s no wonder, any guy would get hard over a hot god that's centuries years older than them” Peter joked, Loki smiled “I'd hardly say I'm hot, seeing as I hardly like the heat”  
  
Peter rolled his eyes before connecting their lips once again. Loki’s hands went downwards towards Peter's abdomen, to his hips and stopping to unbutton his pants, pulling them down and letting Peter step out of them. Loki smirked as he wedged his knee between Peter's legs, making the younger man moan at the friction. Peter rutted against the gods knee, making Loki chuckle between their lips. Loki used his magic to disrobe the rest of his clothes before snaking his hand down Peter's boxers. The young man moaned in relief, thrusting his hips into the gods hand that was wrapped around his aching member.  
  
“Loki!” Peter moaned, the god's breath ghosted against his neck before starting to lay opened mouth kisses on his throat, using his thumb to tease the slit of Peter's cock, he started to kiss his way down, bringing sounds out the young man as he continued to stroke him. Loki knelt down, looking up at Peter with a smirk as he got rid of the boxers that were in the way of his treasure.  
  
“W-Wait, Lo-” Before Peter could finish his sentence, Loki took him in his mouth. Peter threw his head back and moaned loudly before covering his mouth, not wanting to be too loud. Loki momentarily pulled away from Peter's member “Feel free to scream, I created a sound barrier with my magic” Loki said, winking before continuing to suck Peter's member. Peter laced his fingers in Loki’s silky hair, trying his best not to thrust into Loki’s mouth and choke him.  
  
The god's cheeks were hollowed as he sucked on the younger mans cock, his tongue flicking the slit of his member before bobbing his head down until Peter's length hit the back of his throat, and repeated the process. Everything that was happening was far better than his dream, Loki sucking him off might be one of the sexiest sites to see on earth, besides the god himself.  
  
Loki’s pace quickened, his eyes never leaving Peter's as he took Peter in his mouth. Peter was already panting, and he could feel himself coming close to the edge. The young man stopped the god, and pulled Loki’s mouth off his member, making the trickster confused “I-I wanted us to come together…” Peter explained between pants. Loki nodded and stood up, latching on to Peter's lips.  
  
Peter moaned as he tasted himself on the god's tongue, it was weird but it actually turned him on even more. Their heated kissing followed them until the two fell on the bed, pulling away for the need of air. The two stared at each others eyes with lust, and something else that sparkled inside them, “Do you want this? I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do” Loki asked with sincerity to his voice.  
  
“Y-Yes, please... I want this” Loki searched for any hesitance in Peter's eyes but found none, Peter reached into his drawer and gave Loki his bottle of lube, the god looked at it in confusion “What is this?” Peter chuckled “It’s lubricant, it's something we use to prep ourselves...” Loki nodded after finally understanding “You... Do use lube when you have sex...right?” Peter asked, raising his eyebrow,  
  
Loki rolled his eyes “Of course we use lube, we're not barbarians. In Asgard, we usually use oil” Peter huffed as he watched Loki pour some lube in his hand “You know, for alien gods you guys sure are out of date...” Loki chuckled, inserting his index finger, Loki started to streach before Peter's sudden hiss made him retract.  
  
“Did I hurt you?” Loki asked, concern filling his eyes, Peter shook his head “No, no! It’s just cold, that's all... Keep going” Loki raised an eyebrow “Are you sure...?” Peter nodded “Yeah, positive” Loki nodded and inserted his finger again, this time Peter was okay. Loki slowly moved his finger in before pulling back halfway and moving back in but this time a little deeper.  
  
Peter had fingered himself before, but just haven't gone as far as Loki was going. The stretch hurt, but not too much for it to be unbearable. As soon as Peter relaxed around Loki’s finger, Loki added another. Peter moaned, shivers of pleasure rolling down his spine. After Peter got used to his second finger, Loki added a third and by then Peter was whining “Fuck, please Loki!” Loki smirked “Please, what?” Loki asked as he started searching for Peter's sweet spot.  
  
He must have hit it because Peter was arching his back and moaning loudly seconds later “Please! Please, I want you to fuck me!” Peter begged desperately “Good boy…” Loki praised Peter moaned, making Loki chuckled “You like being called good, don't you?” Loki said, a hint of mischief in his eyes. When Peter didn't reply, Loki teased his prostate, making the younger man cry out “Yes! God, yes! Please, Loki! I want you so bad!”  
  
Loki smirked “Well, we can't leave our spider unsatisfied, can we?” Loki removed his fingers and poured more lube on his hand, coating his member with it before slowly entering Peter's entrance. Peter whimpered, the feeling of pleasure and pain mixed with is heightened senses overwhelming him.  
  
Loki seemed to sense this somehow and stroked Peter's weeping member, letting the younger man relax a bit more, Peter moaned; focusing on the pleasure rather than the pain. Loki groaned as he was being further enveloped into Peter's amazing heat,  
  
it took every ounce of his self-control to not thrust his hips like he desperately wanted to do but didn't, since he doesn't want to hurt Peter, no matter how much the young man claims he heals faster than most people, Loki still didn't want to hurt Peter…  
  
After Loki was fully settled in, he looked down at Peter, searching any sort of signs of discomfort on his face, but there wasn't any…  
  
Just love…  
  
Loki’s heart skipped a beat at the realization before dipping his head down and kissing Peter, this time their kiss had much more meaning than before, had much more importance than any other kiss Loki had felt beyond his youth….  
  
Moments later, Peter pulled away “Y-You can move now…” Loki nodded, retracting his hips before thrusting slowly back inside, their pace started out slow before increasing; Peter's moans and Loki’s grunts filled the room as well as the sound of their heavy breathing. With a perfectly angled thrust, Loki hit Peter's prostate making the younger man cry out in pleasure,  
  
his senses making the feeling even more vigorous “Fuck, do that again!” Peter cried, Loki continued to thrust in the same angle, loving the sounds the Peter produced. Loki replicated his stokes to their pace, making the young adult groan.  
  
Peter wrapped his legs around the god, pulling him impossibly closer to him; Loki could feel himself getting closer to the edge and started to increase his stokes. Peter moaned loudly at this “God you feel so good” Loki groaned picking up his pace, feeling himself getting closer and closer “Shit, Peter! I'm so close!” the god moaned.  
  
“M-Me too…” Peter said panting, with a few thrusts the two were sent over the edge, both moaning each others names… After the two came down from their highs, Loki pulled out of the younger man, using what energy he had left to clean them both up with his magic. The two laid there in god's bed in silent  
  
All that could be heard were their heavy breathing. Peter turned his body towards Loki who in turn stared at him “Are you okay…?” Loki asked Peter smiled and moved closer to him “More than” he said happily, Loki returned the smile and kissed Peter chastely. When the two pulled away, Peter was first to talk “So... We’re a thing now... Right? Like, not friends?”  
  
Loki snorted “We are always going to be friends, Peter, whether we just leave this as it is or become lovers” Peter hummed, moving closer to the god “What do you think... About our relationship, I mean” Loki sighed deeply through his nose “I don't know... This is all new to me... I never courted with anyone that I truly felt feelings for, let alone another man”  
  
Peter looked up at the god “You mean... I was your first?” Loki nodded as he subconsciously began to play with Peter's hair “I'm glad you were though, there isn't anybody here that I trust more than you” Peter felt his face begin to heat up “How about back in Asgard…” Loki shook his head “Not really, most of the woman I courted mostly used me to get to Thor by making him jealous or try to get information about him from me”  
  
Peter narrowed his eyes “That sucks…” Loki smiled, still finding the human language weird “Yes... It does…” Peter rested his head on Loki’s chest to which Loki wrapped his arm around the young man and brought him closer to him. More silence passed before Loki asked.  
  
“Do you really want this…?”  
  
Peter lifted himself off Loki’s chest and stared down at the trickster smiling “Yes... More than anything” Peter's hand cupped the god's cheek before slowly dipping his head to kiss him  
  
After the two took a bath and changed, they headed downstairs where Tony and Thor were in the Kitchen “Good morning brother, spiderling!” the god of thunder greeted with enthusiasm before sipping his morning coffee “Want some coffee you two?” Peter cringed “I'm good, coffee doesn't mix well with my senses…” Tony nodded “How about you Lokes?” Loki sat down on the island next to his brother “Tea is fine, thank you…”  
  
Peter smiled as he toasted himself some bread  
  
His life had really changed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Also I suck at endings lol. Feel free to give me ideas for this series! I currently don't know what to do after this fic, so comment what I should do! Or you could message me on discord! My discord user is Devilus#5645 so feel free to talk to me! Also, I was wondering if I should make a discord server for this ship for the shippers who like this, idk if you guys would want to join something like that, so let me know what you think! And thank you all for the kudos and amazing comments! I really enjoy them!!

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of this fic is named after the song "Body" by Sleeping At Last. It's an amazing song and I suggest you check it out! Did you guess it? Great! If i made a mistake, let me know and I'll try and fix it! The 2nd chapter will be out soon! Also feel free to leave prompts or suggestions on future Loki/Peter Parker fics I'm doing! I'm going to make a series on this and I don't have any ideas on what to do after this fic is over, so feel free to leave suggestions or prompts!
> 
> IMPORTANT!!!  
> For those who have read "You don't have to say I love you to say I love you" I'm deeply sorry if you enjoyed it and wanted more from it. After a while of doing other stuff I decided that this fic should stay as a one-shot fic instead of making it a story, I don't feel content with it, and re-reading it again made me realize it just wasn't going to work and I should just leave as a one-shot just like I originally planned. I will make a story one day of Loki and Peter, and I will keep the series up because I want to make more one-shots/drabbles about this ship, though it might mostly be fluff and a few smut/pwp, I would also like to try playing around in different au's for this ship to, if you'd like to prompt any ideas for a story or a one-shot I'm more than happy to write them! I might start making some drabbles and one shots soon, so I hope you guys might like those! ^^


End file.
